Born to Try
by AlliRoxMySox
Summary: another of my songfics. harry and hermione. hermione it trying to figure out how to show harry she likes her. to the song "born to try" by Delta Goodrem


Born to Try  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. And the song, "born to try" is owned by Delta Goodrem.  
  
A/N: hopez u guys like this songfic. I love the song, and I wanted ot write a fanfic based on it. I don't like this fanfic much though, its one of my worst, I don't think I got the real meaning of the song, and everything, and I don't like the way that Hermione thinks, I don't think even she would think like that. But please read it, coz if you like this one, you are sure to like my others, they are so much better.  
  
Doing everything that I believe in  
  
Going by the rules that I've been taught  
  
More understanding of what's around me  
  
And protected from the walls of love  
  
Moday, Dormitory ' I don't understand' wrote Hermione Granger. 'I'm doing everything right, and I know Harry likes me, but he is still going out with Pavarati, maybe I should show him that I like him too. Or maybe he doesn't like me after all. ugh, this is so confusing.' She was writing to herself, while pacing the empty dormitory.  
  
  
  
All that you see is me  
  
And all I truly believe  
  
Monday, Still Dormitory He doesn't like her,' she wrote, more confidently than she felt. 'He is just staying with her because he doesn't want to hurt her. But I'm not stupid, and I see the way he stares at me. If only he know how much I want him then he would dump her and ask me out.' She wrote in her matter-of-fact way.  
  
  
  
That I was born to try  
  
I've learned to love  
  
Be understanding  
  
And believe in life  
  
But you've got to make choices  
  
Be wrong or right  
  
Sometimes you've got to sacrifice the things you like  
  
Thursday, common room 'He is so perfect' she wrote neatly, after classes on a Thursday, when they had been in potions with the Slytherins, and she had seen the way he was so angry at Malfoy. 'He's so cute when he's mad.' She confided to her diary with a quiet giggle to herself.  
  
'maybe I should just ask him out, tell him how I feel, I should at least try. I don't know, If I ask him out we could both be happy- that is if he likes me, after the way I've been drooling over him- but Pavarati wouldn't be happy, and I do have to share a room with her.'  
  
  
  
But I was born to try  
  
Thursday, Dormitory 'I think I will talk to him, after all its two against one here, he's sure to feel the same, right? I just have to find the right time and I'll try asking him out.'  
  
  
  
No point in talking what should have been  
  
And regretting the things that went on  
  
Life's full of mistakes, destinies and fate  
  
Remove the clouds look at the bigger picture  
  
Friday, going to se Harry 'If only I had of asked him out last year, when I had the chance, oh well, that's in the past. If its our fate to be together it will work out. I cant believe I'm about to do this, oh well, here goes.'  
  
  
  
And all that you see is me  
  
And all I truly believe  
  
That I was born to try  
  
I've learned to love  
  
Be understanding  
  
And believe in life  
  
But you've got to make choices  
  
Be wrong or right  
  
Sometimes you've got to sacrifice the things you like  
  
But I was born to try  
  
'Harry, do you want to take a walk? Hermione asked.  
  
"love to," he said, Hermione thought he looked very relieved to get away from Pavarati.  
  
  
  
All that you see is me  
  
All I truly believe  
  
All that you see is me  
  
And all I truly believe  
  
That I was born to try  
  
They walked around that lake once, and sat on a large rock when they were both too tired to walk more.  
  
"Hey, I need to tell you something, I've been fighting with myself for a while weather or not to tell you, and I thought you should know." Hermione said to Harry.  
  
"What is it?" he questioned.  
  
" I have feelings for you- more than just friendship- I mean." she trailed off.  
  
"I have for you too. But I didn't want to hurt Pavarati's feelings." He explained.  
  
I've learned to love  
  
Be understanding  
  
And believe in life  
  
But you've got to make choices  
  
Be wrong or right  
  
Sometimes you've got to sacrifice the things you like  
  
But I was born to try  
  
"I think I have an answer for that. Have you noticed how jealous Ron has been of you since you started going out with her?" hermione asked.  
  
"Now that you mention it, he has acted kinda weird,"  
  
"well of you break it off with her, and tell her its because she likes Ron, she'll think she does, and we will all be happy."  
  
"that's just crazy enough to work,"  
  
And with that they both headed up happily hand-in-hand to the Gryffindor tower to break the 'great' news to Pavarati.  
  
But you've got to make choices  
  
Be wrong or right  
  
Sometimes you've got to sacrifice the things you like  
  
But I was born to try  
  
A/N: hopez u guys like this songfic. I love the song, and I wanted to write a fanfic based on it. I don't like this fanfic much though, its one of my worst, I don't think I got the real meaning of the song, and everything, and I don't like the way that Hermione thinks, I don't think even she would think like that. But please read it, coz if you like this one, you are sure to like my others, they are so much better. At first I had this story her thinking it all, but I thought I would make it a diary instead  
  
Okay, I know you may not like it, but please review, just tell me what you think, I don't care if its bad news. And if you have a fanfic you want read, put it in your review, and I will be happy to read it. 


End file.
